Sunday
by Ch0k-naT
Summary: Tifa wonders how long it would all last.


**Ch0knaT: **lu li lu li lu Before anyone shoots me and throws me out of a building with a nail attached to my eye lets mees explainsssssssssss…XD

Okay. I really don't have time to update or write anything, it just happened that one night I got my laptop and wrote. I'm really sorry for not being able to take care of my other fics, but I hope you guys understand, being a foreign exchange kid is tough. :( Anyway, this is a one-shot. One-shots are the only thing I could afford to do right now. ToT.

I never really thought about it, I just started typing, without thinking of a plot; I kind of let the words just flow. I haven't proofread it that well too though, again, it's because I don't have the time. I'm really sorry, if there are errors, please don't hesitate to report, I shall try and fix them.

Gad. I miss writing so much.

I do hope you'll like it. Please do read and review!

--

_Saturday, today was Saturday._ That was the first thought that registered in my mind when got to my senses. It wouldn't be proper to say it was the first thought that registered when I woke up, since I wasn't really awake yet, I was in the point between that, and still being asleep. It was where my eyes were closed, my body was still relaxed and it felt like it was only my brain that was working, all the other parts of me were still, passive. Anyway, the second thought, well, second was Cloud. I was surprised and glad that _he_ wasn't the first thought of the day. For the most, it was him.

Merging the thoughts Saturday and Cloud together, I finally decided to wake up. For a brief moment I almost forgot: This Saturday, just like any other Saturday was a day where Cloud and I would go out. Not a date though, it was far from that.

You see, for the past months since the Geostigma incident, Barret would take the kids, Marlene and Denzel, off somewhere more interesting, and it was usually very late on Sunday nights or should I say, very early on Monday mornings that he'd take them back to our house. Back home. Back to the bar. Whatever. In any case, that left Cloud and me to be somewhat free during the weekends. It was his rest from the deliveries, which he surprisingly continued doing even after being offered by Shinra to work for him. I would've persuaded him to take the Shinra job, since it would be much more convenient, but then, I wasn't the same as I was two years ago. Anyhow, one morning he decided he wanted to take a break from the monotony of everyday life and he did, with me. I was surprised that he took me with him since he usually liked to be alone, but I was pleased too.

We only started "going out" the third time Barret did the taking-the-kids-out-for-the-weekend routine, and it was only the third time we've gone out that I decided to take the Saturdays off too. On Saturday nights, I began not opening the bar. I just got too tired every time we got back so I had to conform…again. It was always I who had to make adjustments, never Cloud. I don't know if he's never realized it or if he's doing it on purpose but either way, I thought he was being selfish.

I sat up from the bed and just stared blankly into nothingness. It was still early so I had the right daze off. I yawned, feeling comfortable with the normality of everything. I looked at the desk at the right side of my room just beside the window; the picture of Avalanche was there, just like everyday. The red ribbon was tied to the lamp, just like everyday. It was nice to think everything was going to be fine, but then I remembered, this was the same feeling I felt after the meteor, back then, I thought everything would be fine too. Then, Cloud left. How about now? How long will it last this time? I've been thinking about it more and more everyday, sometimes, even more often than I should be. After Cloud had left for the first time I think I lost a sense of positivism, I got it back though, after he had defeated Sephiroth again, but it was a different kind of positive, a more realistic one, I guess.

I knew Cloud wouldn't run off though, never would he do that again. He loves us too much.

I retreated from the bed, got my clothes and went to the shower, today was hot; the summer warmth was starting to envelope Midgar. As I took the shower, I felt the tiny water droplets sort of punch my skin. It felt good as I dwelled more on the thoughts again. I didn't want to, but I did. Just like everyday, I did. It was my biggest fear, for this to end. Wait, let me rephrase that. I'm not afraid for it to end, no, I think I know it's going to happen one way or another; all I fear is for the time for it to come. I know it's not going to be today or tomorrow or next week, next month, or a few years even, but no matter how long it will take. It'll come. I dread that. Why? I love him.

I opened the door of the bathroom and felt the coolness of it's outside. The steam was drifting away with the cooler air from my room. With my orange shorts and blue shirt with a head of a cartoon Chocobo in the middle I made my way to the mirror and brushed my hair. Too colorful I thought; my clothes were too colorful. Not that I wore nothing else but black and white, but most of the time I had to wear more mature colored clothes, for the bar's setting. But even so, I do wear colorful clothes. Perhaps today, I just wasn't in my colorful mood.

I made myself out of the room and as I was walking down the hall to the stairs, I saw Cloud's door. It was one-third open and that could only mean he was up already, which also meant, he was making breakfast. I smiled on my way down. I like it when he does things for me, well, at least for my sake.

"Any injuries yet?" I said rather cheerfully as I walked in the kitchen. Cloud was never an expert at doing household chores, but he seemed to enjoy this. It first started out with him helping me. At first I thought it was weird, but what the hell, an extra hand was always nice. In the beginning he just used to hand me over some ingredients, later on, he'd learn how to slice, mix and fry them, then later I'd taught him how to do a meal on his own. It was funny really, I wasn't good at cooking either, but I think he respects me for it.

Without any sign of surprise, Cloud turned back to me, he was slicing tomatoes, for an omelet maybe. "None yet, but if I do get any, I won't tell you" It was a serious tone, but he was teasing. He was the only person I know who could do that. I've always thought highly of him for it, he says everything in a cool way, making him look like he doesn't really care about anything. I didn't think it was a good joke though, because, yea, he never tells me _anything_.

I want him to.

Except for the time he contracted Geostigma, I have always got to talk to Cloud a lot, more than anyone else I can think of. Through the course of the years, what we talked about changed. Most of the people we know say we have a problem communicating, we do. Everyone tells us to talk more, but I think we talk enough; the problem is we simply talk about all the wrong things.

When we were kids in Nibelheim, most of the time we'd talk about our experiences, how I got my knees skinned or how he got a bruise from falling or how well our games went. When we were in our early teens I think we used to flirt, whether it was willful thinking or it did happen, I don't know, but that's just how I remember. He complimented me a lot back then; we teased each other a lot too. That time we talked more about ourselves, like what we liked or what we didn't, those would've been my favorite moments with Cloud, but our chats never took too long. I became busy with my _other_ friends, and I actually regretted it, not spending more time with him. I doubt he even remembers most of the things we talked about (if he did, maybe he didn't want to remember) but the promise, the one he made, or should I say, the one I made him make before he left for Midgar. Nonetheless, by the time we met again, in Sector 7, we talked mostly about missions at the start, soon about our past, and then later (from the time after I saved him from the Lifestream to before he got Geostigma), he'd tell me everything he'd allow himself to, about how he feels, his opinions, everything.

That was good. Or so I thought. Even with all that's happened with the two of us together, I find myself still unsure if I had really understood Cloud. Often I knew I did, and sometimes I was just supposed to, everyone expected me to. I think even Cloud himself expected me to.

Now, I thought, we should've become more open, but we didn't. Even though we were living in the same house, even though we were practically a family, all we did was talk about trivial stuff. Nothing with impact.

After Sephiroth, the only time I got to talk to him about anything somewhat deep was two days after. He left the house; I thought he was at it again. He came back around midnight, I was at the bar, cleaning, when I saw him enter the door. I got worried so I immediately confronted him. I remember questioning him, and asking him 'what do you think you're doing?'. He answered back saying he was sorry, and then I got mad. I challenged him by asking him shrewdly if that was the only thing he could say. Then I gave him the lecture that I promised Marlene I would give, telling him that he couldn't go on like nothing else mattered but how he felt. I told him that he mattered to other people too, people like me.

He never replied, just listened to the long speeches I gave. Not until I said that everything was as hard for me too and since I was mad, I told him that one day, one day I'd get tired of him, it was a lie though, but that's what triggered him to speak.

I still remember the first thing he said: I never had a mom. I couldn't get anything at that moment. I recall whispering something like 'what the fuck?' to myself. So what if he never had a mom? Then he continued. "Tifa" he said. He told me that he was selfish and that he wanted someone to be responsible for him. I exploded. So he wants me to be his mom? At that time, I still wanted so much to be his lover, so I got even madder, if that was possible. Being his mom was the last thing I wanted. I remember turning away from him, and telling him 'grow up by yourself', without even looking back. I was so frustrated, but he didn't stop, for once he was the one who chased after me, and said: 'I guess, all I want is to be cherished'. Right after I heard his last words, I softened, realizing that he didn't mean he wanted me to be his mother figure and he just wanted to say he needed good old TLC.

After that, I wanted to tell him I've always cherished him and that he need not look anywhere else, and that what I told about me being tired of him was a lie because I could never leave him, but I didn't. I shut myself up because I was keen about my pride. I walked to the stairs as if not hearing him and we didn't get to talk 'til the next morning. I was cheerful and extremely engaging the next day though, spoiling him the whole morning, afternoon and evening, it was my way of showing he was forgiven. He got the idea. I was gratified that he did.

Then after that, everything else appeared as if suddenly forgotten. It was like being the kids we were in Nibelheim. Conversations would always be just about how funny this lady was, what we're going to do in the weekend, how our day went or how we'd both wanted to kick the living daylights of that pervert who visited the bar, things along those lines. I didn't want to complain though. What I have with Cloud right now is already more than what I've expected. And besides, if we did talk about the _important things_, I might just end up getting hurt. I tell myself it's peaceful this way, maybe we didn't need to talk about all the complicated stuff. I mean, I was contented, maybe so was he. There was nothing left to talk about, he had forgiven himself, and he was done mourning. If there was anything, he would tell me anyway right?

Even though a part of me still wants to hear from him, everything was fine. Before. If I was the same girl I was before, perhaps it wouldn't be. Because the Tifa before hasn't realized that the only reason she wanted him to speak up about his feelings was because she wanted it to be about herself. The old Tifa wanted to hear what Cloud thought about her, but I wasn't that girl anymore. I know my place when it came to Cloud.

"You never tell me anything" I said with the same atmosphere as he did, just to hide the gravity if what I really felt. I did it for him. Cloud didn't need anything to rattle him. Most of the time he's a clueless asshole but I know how concern he can get when it came to me.

I couldn't contain a smile.

One time, I got sick. It was just a normal flu (maybe worse than the usual, but it was bearable). I had a high temperature, a runny nose, symptoms you'd get from a common illness. It was fine really, nothing drastic, but for a whole week Cloud didn't do deliveries or even go out of the house. He told me that the other things weren't important and that I'd come first.

He'd spend most of the day in my room, checking my temperature, keeping me entertained, helplessly trying to talk to me or put me to sleep, even when I didn't want or even need to. He'd ask me excessively if I was fine or if I wanted anything. He wouldn't let me get out of my bed, even when I was strong enough to; he'd order Marlene and Denzel around just to get stuff I needed. And the doctor, oh God the doctor, the blond just made another enemy by arguing with and cursing the MD for _not giving me the best treatment._ It was a mess, dealing with the doctors. Having lived the life we'd used to live, I don't think Cloud trusted other people that much, but we'd get there.

During the nights, though I used all my convincing skills, I couldn't persuade him to sleep in his own room. He stayed by the side of my bed, he'd bolt up at the slightest muffle. In the middle of the night, though I think he didn't know I knew or didn't want me to know, he changed the cold damp towel which was on my head. I don't know how he knew when to wake up or if he didn't sleep at all, but he seemed to know when he needed to change it. He'd usually do it five to seven times making sure the cloth still had the right temperature to keep my fever down.

Clearly, Cloud didn't know much about how an average person takes care of someone, but nevertheless, I liked the way he did it. If I was someone else or if I didn't love him, I would've found everything to be irritating. He was lucky, I was who I was…and somehow, I was lucky he was who he was too.

I sat myself in the table and watched him. I wasn't smiling anymore but I was still not done admiring him. Everything he did had this boyish charm. It wasn't as charming as the way Zack's was which was probably what most girls would prefer. I remember having the faintest crush on Fair. He was well…hot. Cloud was completely different, he's not as confident but he's strong, he never gives himself the time to acknowledge it though. He's strong and kind at the same time, he can get clumsy, dorky even, but he can redeem himself, simply because he was Cloud Strife. When he makes mistakes, he dwells on it, not realizing that it's normal to commit them. He tries too hard to make up for his fault that he doesn't recognize that he's done more than enough to prove himself. He's like that because most of the time, he sees the good in people, so it's hard for him to recognize that everybody has slipups too, it pressures him to be perfect. He's not used to being wrong, that's why when he has errors, he has a hard time coping.

Cloud wasn't famous, well, at least not in the degree like movie actors or anything, but it wasn't a secret that he's got his own number of admirers. I get to talk to some when they go to the bar; they'd ask if Cloud was there, or any random matter about him, but ironically, I never became jealous of any of these women, girls, some, in fact have said that they were jealous of me. But I bet they have no idea what they're thinking about.

The whole time I'd been thinking, I didn't even notice that he was done cooking. I didn't know what thoughts were dangling last in my head, but I brushed it off, my attention came to what was happening at the moment. He sat down with a huge plate; it was big enough to hold everything he's cooked. I was right, an omelet. There were pancakes too, with butter and syrup on already on. A few strips of crunchy bacon and of course, the ever classic morning ham. He laid down a fork in front of me and began to eat off the plate big plate. No other dishes were needed; it was a habit the two of us had developed. We were both lazy when it came to washing plates so why not share with one. At first it was only I, who ate off the serving platters, and later on, I guess, he'd notice it, he started eating off the serving platters too. After that, the platters were replaced with a single huge plate containing every thing we've cooked, and there we'd share the food, only when we were alone though. We didn't want the kids to share the same "bad habit".

While eating, he told me he wanted to go downtown. The reconstruction of Midgar was not yet finished, but there were already parts which were good enough to enjoy. There was a fair in one of them. He asked me if that was okay, well, sure it was; anywhere as long as he was there was fine. I almost came close to saying it subconsciously, but I said nothing but a quick "Sure, why not".

About nine thirty, I was locking the front door, I made sure the sign through the transparent glass said 'closed' and then after, I went to Cloud, who was waiting and who had already mounted Fenrir. I rode the back and held on to him. I've done it about a million times; I thought I'd get used to it, but the feeling of Cloud against my body still sent familiar burning sensations in the parts where we touched.

About fifteen minutes later we made it down the park. It wasn't as full of people as I have expected. We made it further in, walking, we both abandoned his beloved bike, it was too bulky to go around with, plus, the place was small enough to stroll around in. There were stalls of different kinds. Food stalls, easy to cook yet fattening food were sold. Game stalls, anything from shooting games to fishing games were present. People of different kinds too, old dating couples, young dating couples, families, kids, groups of teenagers. Everything was there.

We walked in silence, neither of us talked. From what I've been told, it's a given that when you're with someone you love, someone you trusted, you were supposed to feel comfortable, serene. For me though, it wasn't the same. I used to question why, I had three theories: A: the feeling was different for everyone. B: the given _fact_ was a lie romantics passed around or C: I didn't love or trust Cloud at all. Later on though, I've crossed out theory C.

Anyway, when silence struck both of us, comfort was the least I felt. My face would get hot (I wonder if it shows, do I turn red?). I'd suddenly become self conscious, making sure everything about me was fine, in case he looked my way. I become extra keen of both our movements and everything around us. I get upset when I think he doesn't give me as much attention, then I try doing subtle things i'd hope he'd notice (scratching my arm for example), childish. I try to accurately read what he's doing without looking directly at him, since I fear being caught. It was distress actually, the opposite of comfort. But I enjoyed the feeling. It was exciting, addicting. Better than calmness.

We weren't usually this quiet, but I reckon it's because he knows that I was preoccupied with my own thoughts.

"So, what do you want to do?" He finally broke the stillness.

"Ice cream. I want ice cream" I said as I spotted a shop near us. I didn't really want ice cream, but it was the only thing that came in my mind. I didn't want t tell him something like 'I don't know, you decide'. Somehow, I took every chance wherein _I_ was allowed to choose. Those chances are rare.

We sat ourselves in the table nearest to the street. The shop was by its side you see. It was a cute shop. Old styled, the sign said nothing but _ice cream_, and it was engraved in a gold rectangular plate; everything else was wood. The chairs were wood too and on the tables were huge embroidered brown umbrellas that were in the style of classic parasols. The place looked expensive, but it wasn't or was it? I tapped my fingers as I waited for Cloud to return with the ice cream. This time, I didn't even get to choose what I was eating. I thought Cloud had always had this desire for keeping things under his control…or at least, keeping me under his control.

I watched him as he lined up in the counter; he was looking up at the menu which hung just below the golden ice cream sign. The counter was at the right side of where I was sitting, so I got to see the side of his face. I didn't know what he was thinking at the time, but I can tell that it's more than just what ice cream to get. He raised his left hand to the back of his neck and slightly scratched it.

I found myself staring at his lips which he just licked, which then made me bite mine. I have kissed those lips before. I have kissed Cloud Strife, once, before facing Sephiroth, sitting under the Highwind. He was stuttering about something he wanted to say, and then I told him that words weren't the only way to express how you feel. Then, the next thing I knew his face was only a few centimeters away from mine, I felt his warm breathe as he whispered, with eyes focused on my lips 'that means I can kiss you then?' I didn't get a chance to think about what he meant with what he said. I went blank, I just nodded, he smirked, closed the gap and there we were kissing.

I could still remember it clearly; I was holding tight on to his shirt by the chest, pulling him nearer to me, if that was anymore possible at the moment. We were already so, or should I say _too_ close to each other. His hand was on the side of my face, his thumb slightly brushing the side of my jaw, the part just before the bottom of my earlobe, his other arm was by my waist, seemingly struggling to pull me closer too. At first his lips were cold, but they were soft. There was just the right amount overlapping, the perfect moistness of our tongues, lips. It was pleasurable and addicting. It was my first kiss too, I didn't know if it was also his, I thought it was, but he was good at it, really good (not that I had anyone else to compare it with). I was nervous that at first, I didn't know how to do it but he somewhat taught me without saying anything, he'd initiate everything, once again, he had control over me, but at that time, I liked being controlled, possibly being taken advantage of too.

Everything was welled up right there. I could have sworn at that moment, I felt he loved me as much, even more. The next day though, it was as if it had never happened, but even then, for the longest time, I clutched on to that moment. It reassured me that he somehow belonged to me. After defeating Sephiroth, he told me he wanted out to start a life, with me. That was another thing I held on to, but then, when the time came, when we were together, nothing happened, nothing progressed, he even left. Eventually, I convinced myself that all the evidence I was holding on to were nothing but delusions. I began to believe and it began to make sense that he kissed me that night not because of me, but because of the moment, after all, chances are, we weren't going to make it out alive. If he was with any other girl, he'd kiss her too. It just so happened that I was the one left. It was the same as living with me. It was because I was all that was left. No options were given. I was merely the last choice.

Again, I got too lost in my own thoughts to realize that he was done. Cloud came back with a huge bowl. Only one, but there were two spoons. It was just like breakfast again, not that I minded though, we'd look like a couple. Actually, we'd almost always look like a couple. There was always this awkwardness between us that hindered us from looking like genuine friends. It's either you'd think we were together, together or you'd think we were acquaintances. But then, acquaintances didn't eat together from big bowls of ice cream. Stupidly and I don't know why, I laughed. It wasn't an embarrassing laugh, it was a small one, just a small "Hmhm" but of course he'd hear it.

He looked at me as if I was the pig who could fly. I stared back. His eyes always looked like they were going to pin you, if you get caught off guard you'd get lost in them, you'd start forgetting what you were going to say, suddenly you become out of words. I know this because I've been victimized one too many times. Back in Nibelheim, his eyes weren't like that, I wondered if it was because of the Mako or if it was something else Hojo did or maybe, he has just really grown. There'd always feel a sense of depth every time you'd look at it, nevertheless, they were beautiful.

"What?"

I closed my eyes, shaking my head. "Nothing, I remembered something funny"

Later, Aerith crossed my mind. She would be jealous if she saw both of us right now. Harmlessly jealous. She loved Cloud and I fear, she loved him with the same sum as me. It was her magic; she can make everyone know how she felt, even the dense Cloud. I knew Cloud knew she felt for him. That's why I envied her, out of everyone in Gaia, she was the only person I have envied when it came to him. I envied her, because she got the message across through him, something I'd never have accomplished. It kept me puzzled, why didn't he make a move or why didn't he entertain the feeling she exuded. It seemed to me like it was either he didn't know how to, or that (though most likely incorrect) he simply wasn't interested.

She was the new girl, the breath of fresh air I'd always thought Cloud would end up with. But she's gone now, I miss her, honestly. Both intentionally and not, she taught me a lot, she was a good friend. He regretted her death and blamed himself, it was pathetic, but if I was in his position, I guess, I would've felt the same. Empathy was a quality you needed in dealing with Cloud, not to be self preaching, but if I didn't have such trait, probably, Cloud would still be in his old state. It took me a lot of work, to get him back.

Anyway, there was a time that I thought, if she, Aerith, were still here, perhaps things would've been easier. Maybe, just maybe, there would already have been a conclusion. The thing is, if that was what would have fated to happen, I wouldn't feel bitter. Though I would be jealous, I'd be glad he'd end up with her and not anyone else. But then, just like many things I have thought before, it changed. Right now, I've realized that we were just the same, Aerith and I. If ever, both of us had a place in Cloud's heart.

Without even touching the ice cream I have said I wanted, I found myself, yet again staring at him. He ate his ice cream, still in a boyish way. He looked serious, but not sad. He was handsome. Really. It wouldn't be difficult for him to get a girlfriend I thought. He was clueless about those kinds of things, dating and all that, but even so, I know it wouldn't matter. He's loyal, honest and he knows how to love generously.

I've always thought that Cloud wouldn't be the type of guy to be single forever. That's how I know this would end; I'm just the _bestfriend_ after all. One day he would find someone he'd like, probably someone new, someone outside the Avalanche sphere or the past sphere. He'd probably want someone with an average life. I think, just like me, he longed for normality. He'd want someone beautiful. Someone with dainty features, not scars. Someone with perfect red silky hair, not messily black. Someone with confidence to tell him she loved him, not scold him. Someone with a job that involved children, not drunken men or beer. Someone who needed his protection, not a girl who could bring down beings thrice her size. Someone…just, someone else.

I too wouldn't be single forever, but I can only imagine myself settling down only after he has. Yea, I'd only find another person when I know that Cloud was indeed, over. I'd fall in love again, with someone who'd, this time, love me back, but there would be nights where I'd feel guilty because I couldn't love that person as much as he loved me or as much as I had loved Cloud. A part of me was sure, that no matter what would happen, the blue eyed, blond Chocobo haired boy would always be number one. Always.

"Is there something on me?" I heard him say. He must've noticed I was staring.

I just shook my head and finally took a half spoonful of ice cream. Sometimes I think that he probably loved me too at one point, but then it never grew or it faded. I blamed myself a lot for what has and hasn't happened between me and Cloud. Maybe if I had done some things differently, maybe if I was braver, we could've been more than what we are now. But then I remember how many times I've put myself out there. It balances everything out, then, I start blaming him. Perhaps, whatever I've done, it would still be this way. I took my eyes off him and looked at the huge bowl.

I've gone a long way. I don't know whether I became stronger or even weaker but I was done with all the fantasizing about Strife. I accept that I love him, but I don't let it take over me.

It's funny how I'm over thinking the fact that this will end. How? When really?

Then he spoke. As if reading my mind. "Tifa" My eyes bolted to him. He wasn't looking at me so my view shifted. I looked at the same direction he was. It was by a fountain in front of the ice cream shop, I didn't notice it before.

There was a huge space, and there were old, very old, couples dancing polka. They were in circles, with funny unflattering red, white and black colored costumes. They were smiling with their fake teeth, some had gold ones, what they did looked boring, but for them, I suppose it was fun. None of them was good in dancing, even the simple steps, they couldn't do properly. They moved slowly as if they're bodies were just too rusty to move, if a strong wind blew, they'd probably stop breathing and die right then and there. They'd clumsily make seemingly impossible to make mistakes but their partners would laugh and help them on with their pacemaker, I mean, pace, if you'd call it pace; they were three beats behind the music. It looked silly really, somehow, annoying.

"Promise me, when we grow old like that, we wouldn't do anything that dumb." He continued with an earnest tone.

So he thinks we'd last that long. He wants it to last that long?

The part of me I thought I had already grown out of was still there. I still hoped, well, only whenever he gives me a reason to.

I sighed then I felt my lips being tugged to a smile. How does he do that, turn the truths to lies? Twist everything I thought I've known?

"Only if you promise the same, Cloud"

He never breaks promises.

--

**Ch0knaT: **The title is actually really stupid. It was supposed to be named Saturday, but when I finally typed it in I thought Saturday sounded lame, then I got too lazy to change the whole setting to a Sunday, so i kept Saturday and simply changed the title. XD

The whole story was a big circle of irony. XD. Haha. I thought it was funny that Tifa's thoughts contradicted everything that was happening and everything she remembered. And then that leads to another irony. XD

I have no idea where I got the ending but there. Ehehe. It's OOC, I think I'm incapable of keeping them in character. I doubt that was is a good one. It's weird and corny. O.O. XD. I hope you enjoyed it though. Forgive me.

Review and reply. It'll add an ounce of happiness to my poor withering heart. XD


End file.
